Flower and Chocolate
by Deer-Bubble
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Luhan yang menginginkan bunga dan coklat dari Sehun saat kekasihnya itu meminta maaf. HUNHAN. ONESHOOT


_Menunggu itu membosankan._

Sehun menguap lebar. Ya, Sehun menyetujui kalimat itu.

_Menunggu itu melelahkan._

Sehun menggerakkan kedua kakinya kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ya, Sehun juga setuju dengan kalimat barusan.

_Menunggu itu menjengkelkan._

Sehun menghela nafas, pandangannya tertuju pada jam tangan keluaran Rolex di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir 1 jam Sehun menunggu dan ya. Itu menjengkelkan.

_Tapi saat orang yang kau tunggu datang, itu melegakan. _

Sangat lega hingga Sehun hampir saja memeluk Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lu-"

"Menyingkir kau Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkesiap. Segera mengoreksi penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah kali ini. Lalu kenapa Luhan terlihat marah?

"Lu-"

"Berhenti berbicara dan minggir." Luhan menghindari tatapan bertanya yang Sehun layangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang melanda keduanya. Sehun tengah mencari-cari kesalahannya sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun jengah.

"Minggir kubilang!" Luhan memekik sembari menjauhkan tubuh tinggi Sehun dari pintu apartemennya.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu?" Sehun mencekal lengan Luhan. Menahan Luhan yang hampir memasukkan _password_ apartemennya.

"Kau tuli? Kubilang berhenti berbicara!" Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun, menambahkan satu lagi kerutan bingung di dahi Sehun.

"Hey, apalagi salahku kali ini?" Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan.

Luhan diam, tapi tangannya meronta agar bisa lepas dari cekalan Sehun. Tidak bisa, Sehun selalu mengalahkannya dalam hal tenaga. Padahal dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sehun. Jika sudah begini, Luhan benci tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Luhan!" Luhan mengernyit tak suka dengan nada tinggi Sehun.

"Kau membentakku?"

"Kau yang tidak menjawabku!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Perlukah kau meninggikan suaramu?"

"Lu~ _please~_ katakan apa salahku dan aku akan memperbaikinya. _Okey?_"

"Haruskah selalu aku yang mengingatkan kesalahanmu? Harusnya kau sadar sendiri, Tuan Oh."

"Lu~"

"Lepas dan pergilah dari sini. Renungkan apa yang menjadi kesalahanmu dan kembali jika kau sudah menemukannya." Luhan menghempaskan tangannya keras hingga cekalan Sehun terlepas.

Luhan sudah akan membuka pintu sebelum suara rendah Sehun membuatnya tercekat.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini terus."

Luhan berbalik cepat. "Aku bisa dan aku akan melakukannya terus." Luhan memandang Sehun tajam. Tapi Sehun malah memberikan tatapan sendu padanya. Membuat dadanya berdenyut perih. Apa dia menyakiti Sehun? Apa dia yang berbuat salah disini? Apa dia telah berbuat jahat?

"Kau tidak pernah berubah _hyung!"_

Luhan tertegun dan berhenti bernafas mendengar Sehun memanggilnya _'hyung'. _Ini pertanda buruk. Terakhir kali Sehun memanggilnya begitu saat mereka putus satu tahun yang lalu. Apa sekarang jalinan asmara mereka akan putus kembali? Apa Sehun akan meninggalkannya lagi? Sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu?

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa agar kau tidak menyebutku kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi nyatanya kau lah yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan _hyung. _Kau selalu menyalahkanku, marah tanpa sebab, membesar-besarkan hal sepele dan bertindak sesukamu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. Harusnya ia dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini. Tapi Luhan sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

"_Hyung! _Aku kekasihmu, bukan berarti kau lebih tua dariku membuatmu bisa bertindak sesukamu dan menindasku. Melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku. Jika kau memang tidak menginginkanku dan merasa bosan padaku. Kau bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih bisa memahamimu."

Sehun menunduk. Ia tahu ini berat. Sehun sangat tahu itu, bahkan hatinya sekarang sangat sakit hingga terasa menyesakkan. Haruskah ia melepas Luhan? Melepasnya lagi seperti satu tahun yang lalu dan menjalani hari-hari menyesakkan tanpa Luhan di sisinya?

Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan. Terus menunduk tanpa memandang ekspresi Luhan. Ia hanya terlalu takut jika harus melihat Luhan yang saat ini mungkin tengah tersenyum atau bernafas lega. Sehun bahkan menulikan pendengarannya sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak ingin tahu kata apa yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun tidak ingin tahu, benar-benar tidak ingin tahu walaupun mungkin Luhan akan mencegahnya pergi seperti yang ia harapkan. Tapi Sehun benar-benar takut jika Luhan malah merelakannya pergi. Dan dengan langkah pasti Sehun berbalik, memunggungi Luhan yang mungkin saat ini tengah tersenyum manis. Oh~ ia benci perasaan ini. Karakternya tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu pengecut dan memikirkan hal terburuk meski kenyataannya berbanding terbalik.

Bodoh! Harusnya tadi dia mengucapkan kata cinta untuk terakhir kal-

"Ouch!" Sehun mengaduh dan mengusap lehernya yang baru saja tertimpa sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti benda padat dan menyakitkan.

Matanya melanglang, mencari apa gerangan kiranya yang baru saja memukulnya dan Sehun menemukan sepatu dengan brand terkenal berlogo ceklish putih di kedua sisinya.

"BODOH!" Sehun menoleh kearah si pengumpat dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menangis di sana.

"BODOH! SEHUN BODOH! KAU PIKIR INI YANG KUHARAPKAN? APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR DARI KESALAHANMU? KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENINGGALKANKU?"

Sehun merasa bersalah. Dulu, satu tahun yang lalu. Sehun juga yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Ia jadi sangsi akan keputusannya. Apa benar dia yang salah?

"AKU KEKANAK-KANAKKAN? YA AKU MEMANG KEKANAK-KANAKKAN! LALU KENAPA? KAU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN SIKAPKU INI?" Luhan berteriak keras, mengundang beberapa tetangga untuk melongok apa yang terjadi di luar. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Luhan merasa malu dan mengakhiri tangisannya. Ia malah menangis keras dan Sehun hanya diam saja.

Laki-laki jangkung itu sedang mencerna ucapan Luhan. Ia bingung kenapa Luhan menangis. Apa karena dirinya? Atau karena ucapannya? Atau karena Luhan menyadari kesalahannya? Arg! Kenapa otaknya lamban sekali disaat penting seperti ini.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya. Duduk di lantai koridor apartemen yang dingin, mungkin lelah usai berteriak keras.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hiks? Aku hanya ingin seperti Baekhyun yang diberikan coklat dan bunga oleh Chanyeol saat ia marah hiks. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Hiks"

Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lelaki manis itu pasti tengah malu sekarang setelah mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya.

Sebelah alis Sehun berkedut tanda jika sekarang ia tengah menahan amarahnya. Oh! Jadi semua ini ulah Byun Baekhyun itu? Ia jelas mengetahui bagaimana peringai iblis cilik berwajah malaikat itu. Menjadi tetangganya dari Sehun kecil membuatnya paham akan apa yang telah si iblis cilik itu lakukan pada kekasihnya. Pasti Baekhyun mengompor-ngompori Luhan! Dan sayangnya kekasih tercintanya itu orang yang mudah terpengaruh hingga membuatnya terobsesi untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

'Awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan terima balasan setimpal karena telah membuatku hampir kehilangan Luhan.' Sumpah Sehun dalam hati.

Perhatian Sehun kembali pada Luhan yang saat ini tengah merapalkan kata maaf untuknya.

"_Mianhae_ Sehunaaa~ _Mianhae_~ jangan tinggalkan aku. _Jebal_~" pinta Luhan menyayat hati. Ia tidak tahu jika keinginannya mendapatkan bunga dan coklat dari Sehun malah membuatnya kehilangan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Sehun aaaa~" Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah.

Tangisannya kembali pecah saat atensinya tak mendapati sosok Sehun dimanapun. Jadi dari tadi dia berbicara dan meminta maaf pada ruang kosong?

"Sehunaaaaa~" Luhan merengek seperti bayi yang kehilangan ibunya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan terganggu dari para tetangganya.

"Sehunaaaa~ aku sudah minta maaf tapi kenapa kau tetap meninggalkanku?" Luhan kembali menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena menuruti saran Baekhyun. Luhan bersumpah setelah ini dia takkan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Sehunaaaa~ _Mianhae~ jebal_~ aku minta maaf. Jadi kembalilah dan jangan pergi."

"Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakkan lagi."

Luhan terkesiap dan dengan cepat membuka kedua tangannya. Ia segera menerjang Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak perlu bunga dan coklat. Aku hanya perlu dirimu. _Kajima~_"

Sehun terkekeh. Betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya ini.

"_Geure?_ Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencuri bunga ini untukmu."

"Eh?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang setangkai bunga mawar putih di tangan Sehun. Tangkainya sangat pendek dan ada serabut halus di ujungnya. Terlihat sekali jika bunga tersebut dipetik secara paksa oleh Sehun.

"Kau bisa diomeli Han _Ahjuma_." Ucap Luhan sembari merebut bunga tersebut dari tangan Sehun.

"Untukmu, aku siap menerima konsekuensinya." Sehun tersenyum manis mengundang rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Mana coklatnya?" tagih Luhan membuat Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Kau bilang tidak perlu bunga dan coklat."

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Sehun tersenyum makin lebar.

"Coklatnya ada di sini." Sehun menunjuk bibirnya sedangkan Luhan mengerutkan kening.

"Maksud-" ucapannya terpotong dan bibir Sehun sudah menempel di bibirnya. Melumat pelan sebelum mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan baru saja memejam mata sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang bulat dan manis memenuhi indra pengecapnya.

"Aku hanya menemukan permen coklat, sama saja kan? Mereka sama-sama coklat." Ucap Sehun sembari membersihkan bibir Luhan yang sedikit blepotan.

Luhan merona. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan seromantis ini. _Well_, Sehun memang tipikal _namja_ cuek namun perhatian tapi tidak romantis.

"Sehun~"

"Heum?"

"Kau beli dimana permen ini? Rasanya aneh? Jangan-jangan sudah memasuki masa kadaluarsa."

Sehun mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Oh, kalau tidak percaya. Rasakan saja sendiri." Dan Luhan dengan berani menarik tengkuk Sehun hingga bibir mereka berbenturan. Luhan melumat beberapa kali bibir Sehun sebelum mentransfer permen di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sehun dan melumat sekali lagi bibir bawah sehun sebelum melepaskan _candy kiss_-nya.

"_Nappun!_" Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan dan disambut kekehan ringan _namja_ manis itu.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika kita memakannya bersama?" Luhan mengutarakan ide jahilnya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! Ini koridor, kau tidak malu dilihat tetangga? Bahkan sedari tadi mereka menonton acara tangis menangismu."

Bibir Luhan mencebil.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sehun sebelum menyambar bibir Luhan. Dan mereka berbagi rasa manis coklat dengan cara yang berbeda.

'Oh~ aku akan ceritakan ini pada Baekhyun. Dia pasti akan sangat iri. Hahaha' batin Luhan sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun.

'Jika akhirnya begini, sepertinya aku harus membatalkan sumpah balas dendamku pada Baekhyun.' Pikir Sehun seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Luhan.

Dan para tetangga hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang kemudian memasuki apartemen masing-masing.

Deer End~


End file.
